The Achilles Stratagem
by Lordheaven
Summary: AU: The Doctor and Clara end on a derelict ship named USS Achilles at the end of the 24th century. They begin investigating the reason for its current predicament and find some interesting answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM and those of Doctor Who to BBC Wales.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Achilles Stratagem<strong>

**AU: The Doctor and Clara end on a derelict ship named USS Achilles at the end of the 24****th**** century. They begin investigating the reason for its current predicament and find some interesting answers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The shaking was stronger than ever before. Clara held to dear old life with two hands the metallic bar while the Doctor danced around the controls of the central column and continued speaking softly to the ship. He navigated this technological jungle that was still Terra incognita for her.

"We are nearly there." He said as he pressed one more of the odd things that occupied the controls.

He had attempted before to show her how the TARDIS worked but it was way too complicated and she gave up trying.

The sudden jolt made both hit the floor. The Doctor was quickly on his feet his nose into the monitor.

"Ha!" He exclaimed loudly and joyfully.

"What?" Clara asked as she stood up.

"A black hole intercepted our path and now we are on our way to…" The Doctor paused as his face took on a new expression that depicted impossibility. Clara had seen that expression only once before. It excited the Doctor a great deal and now it was no different.

"What?" She repeated in attempt to get more information.

The Doctor did not reply. Instead he danced some more around the controls – checking and rechecking the data received on the screens. His face continued to say that's impossible but the more he thought of it the more excited he continued becoming.

There was another jolt and they were both again on the floor. The Doctor jumped to his feet and steered the TARDIS mumbling under breath. Clara sought to find a safer place to hold but sadly there weren't many such in the main control room. Unfortunately with all the shaking going upstairs was simply out of the question.

The shaking of the TARDIS suddenly came to a halt. The Doctor looked at Clara and bolted to the front door.

"Wow! Would you look at that?" He said with his irresistible teasing voice making Clara wonder what he was seeing.

Clara reached the door – the Doctor had already left – and took a peek. The sight outside was definitely different and yet somehow familiar.

The TARDIS had landed in a large grey room. The familiarity in it was two-winged crafts with missiles on each wing. Each of the crafts had a cockpit for two pilots – one in front and one behind.

* * *

><p>The Doctor hovered already around one of the crafts with his trusted tool – the sonic screwdriver. This marvelous little thing seemed to open almost anything (except wood as the Doctor kept complaining, every time. Clara had learnt to ignore it).<p>

The cockpit window opened and the Doctor sat in the craft. He quickly activated the controls and the craft came to life. Its engines roared with deafening sound and Clara held her hands to cover her ears. She wanted to tell the Doctor to dial it down but it was obvious he would not hear her so, Clara wandered around.

She was almost certain they were inside a hangar bay of a big naval ship. She did remember the massive aircraft carriers with planes and other crafts but she made just a few steps and realized that opposite her was not the blue ocean but the black one. The ship was in space so possibly it was a space ship.

She wondered how they had air as it seemed there was nothing between her and the stars. It seemed but since they did have air there was some protection – possibly a field like the one around the TARDIS.

Clara looked at the Doctor who had already left the craft and stood before a door at the end of the hangar bay. It seemed the sonic had trouble opening the massive doubled door. This prompted him to leave his trusted tool in his pocket and seek another way to open the door. It did not happen often but from time to time it did.

There was one panel just next to the door on the right at mid human height. The Doctor pressed some of the buttons but since nothing happened he sought to see what's behind it – wires, obviously. He took them out and bared the live wire then connected it to the other one. There was a spark and the door clicked open. The Doctor applied some pressure and pushed it open.

"Doctor, wait…" Clara said but as always the Doctor bolted forwards and Clara had no chance in catching up. This happened often these days. He would rush on and leave her behind. Of course she still found it interesting being with him otherwise she would have stayed home. But it was impossible to say no to such adventure (all of space and time, the entire universe at any given moment).

She ventured through the door and found herself in a corridor of the same grey metallic color as the hangar bay. There were some frames in both directions possibly other doors to rooms or closets, or storages. She wondered where the Doctor went but the buzzing sound soon gave her the right direction (not right just the – well you know).

The buzzing came from the left and so she followed the sound. The corridor curved and she found the Doctor once more in a tough spot trying to unlock a door. The door was smaller than most doors around though still human height.

Clara noticed the Doctor was ecstatic at the challenge. She decided not to ask this time what and why and just wait.

The Doctor apparently acknowledged her presence and said. "It has an interesting lock. It is definitely not a standard generic password."

"Oh," Clara exclaimed softly. "What is it then?"

"I think it is a genetic lock."

"A, what now?"

"It is a lock that requires a specific gene."

"Can you bypass it?"

"I don't think so but…" He paused at mid sentence realizing something. He grabbed her hand and placed it at the lock. The door slid open. "You will do. Now let's see…"

Behind the door there was nothing and it was kind of disappointing. The buzzing screwdriver opened a panel with a screen. The Doctor touched the screen and again nothing. Of course he did not think twice before taking Clara's hand and placed it on the screen that promptly came to life.

"Brilliant," The Doctor exclaimed.

Clara just looked questioningly.

"Most controls, I presume would open upon contact with the specific gene and so it makes this ship's defenses and secrets untouchable and unreachable for anyone without it." The Doctor explained patiently. "Brilliant defense mechanism as logically you can see I can't open anything…"

"It works with humans and not Time Lords." Clara concluded and the Doctor nodded. "Interesting,"

"Or any other race, just humans," The Doctor added. "Brilliant as I said,"

"So what does this screen do?" Clara asked encouraged.

"I'm not sure yet and…" The Doctor again paused. He slapped himself on the forehead and then using Clara's hand touched a point on the screen.

The door closed and a strange light passed from bottom to top. The door then opened and the Doctor took a peek outside. There was a big smile on his face.

"The screen shows the quick ways."

"Quick ways?"

"It is a teleport unit, Clara. The points on the screen point to the different areas where one can go on the ship. It is fast and efficient way to move around a ship. Most ships have elevators but this one has brilliant design."

"Who built it?"

"Humans, Clara,"

"That is obvious at this point, Doctor. I meant who and when."

"I don't know, yet." The Doctor replied. "Most materials here suggest early to mid twenty-first century but honestly I have never seen anything like it." And he smiled big time. He offered a hand and Clara took it. They ran down the new corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM and those of Doctor Who to BBC Wales.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Achilles Stratagem<strong>

**AU: The Doctor and Clara end on a derelict ship named USS Achilles at the end of the 24th century. They begin investigating the reason for its current predicament and find some interesting answers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**2**

The Doctor and Clara reached another 'quick way' unit down the last corridor they ran through. This time the Doctor took his time studying it as it was different from the previous one.

"So?" Clara asked rather impatiently. It was ten minutes already the Doctor stood buzzing and poking it. "What does it do?"

"Most interesting," The Doctor finally said. His look was serious and Clara wished he would go into his usual superfast and super smart mode.

"Is it a teleport unit?"

"No," The Doctor replied. "It is something else and it boggles me how it got here." The Doctor pushed Clara away from it, gently with one hand. He feared what would happen if she touches it. Humans, the Doctor shook head. Their ingenuity amazed him just as it greatly concerned him.

"Did the humans build it?"

"Yes, maybe," The Doctor truthfully was not sure this was human's idea. It was way too advanced. "I don't know."

Clara definitely saw the concern in the Doctor's eyes. Whatever it was it beckoned caution.

"Is it dangerous?"

"What a question?" The Doctor snapped out of his seriousness. "Are you dangerous, Clara? Am I not dangerous? Of course it is bloody dangerous. Your people built it. How it is beyond me though. This is way too advanced for your kind."

* * *

><p>The Doctor started pacing nervously back and forth and drove even Clara impatient.<p>

"How?" The Doctor kept repeating.

"How what?"

"How did they build it?"

"Maybe the answer is on the bridge."

The Doctor slapped himself. "Of course it is. Why did not I think of it? You see you are brilliant, Clara. I've told you this a billion times. Let's go."

He bolted and she followed him up and down the ship until they reached the door separating the bridge or at least Clara hoped so. He took out the buzzer and began buzzing with it. The door did not open though even when he used her hand for it.

"Hum," The Doctor mused. "It worked the last time so why isn't it working now…why indeed…"

He examined more carefully the lock. It was octagonal with square tiles. Aha, the Doctor thought it is a lock. The possible combinations were not many but the boggling part was that the screwdriver was unable to solve it. He tried several combinations but no luck.

* * *

><p>His fidgeting around unnerved Clara even more so she moved the lock to examined it. Sometimes the Doctor was ignorant to the simple things in life or those that stare him in the face.<p>

Clara studied the surroundings around the lock. Someone should have left some clue about how to open something so locked. She first of course pressed the small circular button just beneath the lock. She wanted to make sure she did the easiest thing and it did not work.

"Ok this is out-of-the-way." She whispered and continued studying the area around the lock. Moving closer to the frame she squinted. She thought she saw something. It looked scratched away. It was like someone tried to erase it though not completely successfully.

She tried getting the Doctor's attention on this little detail. The Doctor took a peek then resumed his pacing. Clara shook head and focused her attention back to that area. Remembering she had a piece of paper with her she rummaged through her pocket and took it out.

She placed the piece of paper the scratched area and started rubbing. She was right though something had been written there and then someone tried erasing it. It was a miniature drawing of some strange-looking symbol. She couldn't make it out completely but one look at the tiles and she was certain that with several tries she would get it right. So she got on with it and when the door slid open the Doctor stopped suddenly his pacing looking at her.

"How?"

"If you looked carefully enough you would have seen the small lines in each square tile. Together they form the scratched figure, well, after several attempts."

The Doctor focused and discovered Clara was yet again right. "Brilliant."

The ventured through only to discover another lock and another door.

"We can safely say your kind is truly paranoid." The Doctor observed.

"Ha, look who's talking." Clara countered. "You are not that different, Doctor."

"Yes, I am. I am very different. I'm the King of different." The Doctor said and moved to the next lock. "Forget the king, it is rubbish." And he continued mumbling something under nose.

Clara did not pay attention to that part – grumpy, little doctor. She focused on the lock too and thought – it would be probably just as easy. This time though she thought wrong. There was no help here. There was no scratched surface or any other clue.

* * *

><p>The Doctor kept scratching his head and pacing upside down. Then he frowned and bolted out through the first door and then returned. His facial expression depicted bewilderment and confusion.<p>

"What?" Clara asked.

"Something bothers me."

"That much is obvious."

"Why place two doors before a bridge? True it is one of the most important places on a ship but then why put two doors standing twenty feet apart. It makes zero sense."

"Why?"

"It is obvious, Clara." The Doctor said. "The bridge cannot be that big. It is a structural impossibility. Creating a hollow corridor of twenty feet size…no…something else goes on here…something I do not see and I see most things."

"Well the TARDIS is a structural impossibility but guess what it exists."

"The TARDIS, very clever Clara, but you're wrong. The TARDIS is a different story. She exists in several dimensions simultaneously. But this here cannot exist…the ship was not that big."

Clara suddenly had an illumination. She took out the paper and began redrawing the symbol this time adding dimensionality to it. The drawing took a whole new perspective. It was not scratched to cover up the true image. No, it was mind-boggling to discover several lines placed one on the other formed the scratched image.

"Look," Clara said and showed him.

The Doctor frowned and stepped back. "No, that is impossible." This was one of his fears, the human race discovering a way to all eleven dimensions. Nah, it couldn't be. They could not have found a way as they were not advanced nearly enough to go that far.

The irrefutable fact still stared him in the face. The lines in Clara's image were eleven superposed to look like eight. This showed level of intelligence he would have never given the human race no matter how much he liked them.

He had said it before they have much potential and though at time he feared the beast they would become one day if not shown the right path. Now, now he was not so sure he meant any of it.

He still thought the two doors could not part of the same level. They could not…unless and here he slapped himself. Oh, clever humans, so clever they fooled his senses.

He stood before the door and offered Clara a hand that she gracefully accepted. He took a deep breath and marched towards the wall. He did not fear it as an obstacle as it was not even there. He only feared the humans finding their way into the maze of dimensions before their time and on other side they found …

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM and those of Doctor Who to BBC Wales.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Achilles Stratagem<strong>

**AU: The Doctor and Clara end on a derelict ship named USS Achilles at the end of the 24th century. They begin investigating the reason for its current predicament and find some interesting answers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**3**

**Previously:**

Clara did not pay attention to that part – grumpy, little doctor. She focused on the lock too and thought – it would be probably just as easy. This time though she thought wrong. There was no help here. There was no scratched surface or any other clue.

The Doctor kept scratching his head and pacing upside down. Then he frowned and bolted out through the first door and then returned. His facial expression depicted bewilderment and confusion.

"What?" Clara asked.

"Something bothers me."

"That much is obvious."

"Why place two doors before a bridge? True it is one of the most important places on a ship but then why put two doors standing twenty feet apart. It makes zero sense."

"Why?"

"It is obvious, Clara." The Doctor said. "The bridge cannot be that big. It is a structural impossibility. Creating a hollow corridor of twenty feet size…no…something else goes on here…something I do not see and I see most things."

"Well the TARDIS is a structural impossibility but guess what it exists."

"The TARDIS, very clever Clara, but you're wrong. The TARDIS is a different story. She exists in several dimensions simultaneously. But this here cannot exist…the ship was not that big."

Clara suddenly had an illumination. She took out the paper and began redrawing the symbol this time adding dimensionality to it. The drawing took a whole new perspective. It was not scratched to cover up the true image. No, it was mind-boggling to discover several lines placed one on the other formed the scratched image.

"Look," Clara said and showed him.

The Doctor frowned and stepped back. "No, that is impossible." This was one of his fears, the human race discovering a way to all eleven dimensions. Nah, it couldn't be. They could not have found a way as they were not advanced nearly enough to go that far.

The irrefutable fact still stared him in the face. The lines in Clara's image were eleven superposed to look like eight. This showed level of intelligence he would have never given the human race no matter how much he liked them.

He had said it before they have much potential and though at time he feared the beast they would become one day if not shown the right path. Now, now he was not so sure he meant any of it.

He still thought the two doors could not be part of the same level. They could not…unless and here he slapped himself. Oh, clever humans, so clever they fooled his senses.

He stood before the door and offered Clara a hand that she gracefully accepted. He took a deep breath and marched towards the wall. He did not fear it as an obstacle as it was not even there. He only feared the humans finding their way into the maze of dimensions before their time and on other side they found …

* * *

><p><strong>And now<strong>

…exactly what he feared…nah…the Doctor's fears did not come to pass. But it was still something unexpected.

"Doctor what is this?" Clara asked the obvious question.

"This is …" The Doctor paused. He was not sure how to express himself at this point. He continued staring at the place they were. It was definitely something unexpected. And when one expects to find a bridge or his worst fears then he definitely does not expect to find …well this. And this was a circular, domed room with a grassy floor. The only thing as an object present was a chair floating half a meter above ground. It was not clear what made it float.

The Doctor bent down and touched the grass. It was grass, fresh and aromatic. He had seen many things in his life including different forms of engines that would make other people gape in disbelief – hydro engines in the form of a large sea and a beach. But if this was the bridge then it was most definitely intriguing.

He suspected once more than only Clara could make it work. These humans, these ingenious humans have developed something remarkable. He used his sonic to scan the floating chair and the surroundings. The chair had command controls laced all over it most of which sent neural signals to the main console, which strangely enough was the grass.

How walking on the grass did not damage the console was at this point unclear. He bent down and started digging. He wanted to see if the grass just covered the floor or was it deeper. The answer he got quickly as there was soil and dirt, and more dirt. He used again his sonic to probe and found out the grass and its dirt went down for a good meter.

The dirt itself revealed interconnecting cellular membranes. The Doctor slapped himself – of course. It was a bio computerized control system but advanced beyond what he knew the humans could do. He found also neural links that merged with the bottom walls and spread out into the walls of the ship that had bio neural conduits.

"Ingenious," The Doctor exclaimed and bolted upwards.

"Doctor?" Clara looked at him.

"Ah, Clara, sit, please." The Doctor said and helped her up.

Once Clara sat she felt several things at once. First, electricity coercing through her body, then her vision blurred for a moment, and thirdly a quick but terrible headache and then complete awe.

The sensation was difficult to describe. Unlike so many ships that she had seen this one was unique. She felt every nut and bolt of the ship as though it was part of her own body. Her eyes if seen from the outside will show neural circuitry and advanced sensors. She could see in so many ways a single object that it was mind-boggling.

She turned her eyes to the Doctor's sonic and gaped. Though it appeared small and somewhat primitive they were so many tiny light circuits within it that she suspected that even the screwdrivers were bigger on the inside. The advanced sensors showed her that the device was more like a portable computer, science and research console.

"Clara." The Doctor called. "Clara! CLARA!"

"Yes," She finally heard him as his voice echoed and like an anchor returned her back to reality.

"See if you could find an active log or something that will tell us where this ship from is and when, and what happened, and…"

"I got the picture." Clara interrupted him otherwise he would have continued pouring questions like a well. She focused and began searching but it was not as clear as scanning the Doctor's screwdriver. There was simply too much data and sifting through would take time.

"Think of active logs." The Doctor helped out as he watched her though he definitely did not stay in one place. He was circling the room pointing his sonic at every inch of the wall and the grass.

"I am." Clara retorted and tried to relax. And all of a sudden she found what she sought. It seemed that relaxing helped out. She was not actively seeking it and the system allowed her access. It seemed very intuitive.

* * *

><p>The accessed log appeared and she touched it with her mind. Everything in the circular room changed and displayed true operating bridge of the ship. It was something they had not yet seen.<p>

It was more than that. It was like they were on the bridge with the rest of the crew but invisible. Clara wondered where the recording device was on the bridge.

"Aha," The Doctor exclaimed. These humans were truly full of surprises.

The bridge was full of people in dark uniforms and designative marks showing their ranks. On the command chair stood a woman with blond hair and bright blue eyes. She appeared thirty, thirty-six years old. Her expression showed determination and resolve.

'Colonel,' A man sitting slightly before her said.

'Yes, lieutenant,'

'Sensors pick up artron particle radiation.'

'Where?'

'Time spatial coördinates – zero four seven by eight six one by three nine six,'

'Trace it!'

'Radiation surge calculated at four parsecs climbing to eighteen per squared second.'

'What causes this surge, lieutenant?'

'I am not sure, Colonel. Sensors cannot lock on source.' The lieutenant continued pressing buttons and searching for the source. 'Sensors identify the source as a small object two meters long and rectangular…'

'On screen,'

The colonel turned to the left where a small screen revealed the pursued object.

The Doctor gaped at the object and wrinkles appeared all over his forehead and then exclaimed stunned:

"That's impossible!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM and those of Doctor Who to BBC Wales.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Achilles Stratagem<strong>

**AU: The Doctor and Clara end on a derelict ship named USS Achilles at the end of the 24th century. They begin investigating the reason for its current predicament and find some interesting answers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**4**

**Previously:**

'Colonel,' A man sitting slightly before her said.

'Yes, lieutenant,'

'Sensors pick up artron particle radiation.'

'Where?'

'Time spatial coördinates – zero four seven by eight six one by three nine six,'

'Trace it!'

'Radiation surge calculated at four parsecs climbing to eighteen per squared second.'

'What causes this surge, lieutenant?'

'I am not sure, Colonel. Sensors cannot lock on source.' The lieutenant continued pressing buttons and searching for the source. 'Sensors identify the source as a small object two meters long and rectangular…'

'On screen,'

The colonel turned to the left where a small screen revealed the pursued object.

The Doctor gaped at the object and wrinkles appeared all over his forehead and then exclaimed stunned:

"That's impossible!"

**And now:**

* * *

><p>This was not his TARDIS as he feared at first when he heard them say artron particles but it was definitely a TARDIS. Most TARDISes took different shapes of ships, police boxes, cylinders and other things but never an object like that.<p>

The object in question was a six feet high grayish crate. It reminded the Doctor of the crates used in most of the human wars where they put their long rifles and guns. Completely indistinguishable from the rest of the crates around, this one literally would fit anywhere at any time of the space-time continuum. A police box however strange in some timelines always stands out but this TARDIS' disguise was better.

Still there was something familiar about this crate, about this TARDIS. The Doctor just couldn't remember where and when he had seen it.

"Are they tracking a TARDIS?" Clara asked.

The Doctor did not answer. His focus stayed with the oblong grey crate cleaving through space with incredible speed. His forehead wrinkled again. He had definitely seen this crate before, many times before. He slapped himself. How could he have been this blind?

He had seen this crate on almost every world he had ever visited. But the question came. How was this possible? How did he not sense another one? Another one, he remembered again the words of the Face of Bo. He always thought it was about Professor YANA, aka the Master. But was it really about him? Could the Face of Bo mean another one? – This one. And if it is this one then the question is – who is this one.

'Track steady, lieutenant.' The woman colonel said as the active log continued.

'It is not easy, Colonel. The object is small and elusive.'

'Helm, pursuit course,'

'Yes, Colonel,'

The ship definitely got moving pursuing the small crate but never managing to get close enough. The small crate continued on its way for some long time before coming to a halt. Thus it stood for some dozen minutes.

* * *

><p>The Doctor noticed the ship's sensors registering increase of scanning rays. The small crate's sensors apparently kept looking for something. The crate did not seem bothered by the human ship at all. Then without any warning the small crate bolted like a horde of demons pursuit it.<p>

'Keep with it,' The colonel ordered.

Her ship sped up and tried to keep up but it was obvious that the small crate had increased its speed and it would soon be out of reach.

'I'm sorry, Colonel.' The young lieutenant reported. 'We lost it. It is too fast.'

'Have the sensors lock on its energy source.'

'Got it! It is on the edge of our sensor range.'

'Make sure we do not lose it this time, lieutenant.'

'Yes, colonel,'

"Doctor!" Clara tried to get the Doctor's attention.

This time he answered. "Yes, Clara,"

"How are they tracking a TARDIS?"

"That is a good question." The Doctor replied and Clara understood he had no idea. "A TARDIS is not easy to track."

"Well the Papal Mainframe did with that lovely nun."

"It is Mother Superior." The Doctor corrected her automatically. "And yes they are one of the few that can."

"The Daleks?"

"Yes,"

"The sexy captain who is there and there," Clara said showing with her hand the obvious sexual orientation of the said captain.

"YES!" The Doctor groaned with obvious annoyance. His focus was on the active log and all these inappropriate interruptions were tedious.

"Professor Song…" Clara pushed.

The Doctor suddenly slapped himself hard and the sound echoed in the circular room they were in. The mention of his wife triggered a memory long forgotten. And then he slapped himself again as he obviously could not remember it fully.

"Oh, what was it?" He shouted startling Clara. "Think you old body of uselessness…think…think…think…think…" He began pacing at incredible speed around Clara. And once again, Clara thought of him as raving maniac even more so than before.

* * *

><p>A sudden lurch made the Doctor lose his balance while Clara fell of the chair. The holographic display disappeared.<p>

"What did you do?" The Doctor exclaimed getting up on his feet.

"I did not do anything!" Clara replied frustrated of his accusing tone. She returned to the seat and knew at once that the ship had powered up. All systems came to life and ship got moving.

"What?"

"We are on the move."

"Stop it!"

"I can't. It is not me."

"Focus, Clara and make it stop."

"I keep trying and I got nothing." She retorted.

"Alright," The Doctor calmed down. "Where is it going?"

Clara focused and a map of where they were, appeared. It displayed the ship and its new course. A name appeared next to their destination and it made the Doctor gape in disbelief. It was not possible. How was this possible?

"Is that…?" Clara did not finish her sentence either as it was really difficult to believe or say it aloud.

How? The Doctor kept asking himself. How was this possible? How could he not know if it is truly back? How?

"Isn't that…?"

"Yes, it is." The Doctor replied quickly. He did not want her to say the name for saying it, would make it real. And if they were truly going there then who else was?

This one was one answer he did not want to get. But…what if it really is… Nah, the Doctor shook head. It can't because if it was then everyone would go there. And they both knew how that ends.

Did he not avert that possibility? Did he not avert that future? Or are some things simply unavoidable. Isn't the future something you can't run away from? And more to the point, how did these humans know exactly where to find it?

There were so many questions juggling in his head now that it gave him a headache and made him feel even worse. Humans, always the penchant for trouble…wherever they go trouble follows…

Ha, that's why he liked them. They were like him in many ways. Still he could go to his TARDIS and run away. He could take Clara to the Forth Moon of Salusa where meteorites adorned the sky every night and made it a spectacle worth a million years. But would he truly run away from this possibility…could he…would he…

The answer was simple – no! How can one run away from one's true destination. How can one run away from home – one cannot and neither could the Doctor. He cannot run away from the possibility of going home, to the one and only:

**GALLIFREY!**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheave****n**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry it took this long to publish but with a new job and trying to find a balance it has proven more difficult that I had thought. But now I'm back. I will try to publish every week at least a chapter (whether of this story or another that remains to be seen).**

**A/N2: If anyone wonders about the other two characters listed in the story - Col. Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran, I assure we will see them soon.**

**For now enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM and those of Doctor Who to BBC Wales.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Achilles Stratagem<strong>

**AU: The Doctor and Clara end on a derelict ship named USS Achilles at the end of the 24th century. They begin investigating the reason for its current predicament and find some interesting answers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**5**

**Previously:**

"Isn't that…?"

"Yes, it is." The Doctor replied quickly. He did not want her to say the name for saying it, would make it real. And if they were truly going there then who else was?

This one was one answer he did not want to get. But…what if it really is… Nah, the Doctor shook head. It can't because if it was then everyone would go there. And they both knew how that ends.

Did he not avert that possibility? Did he not avert that future? Or are some things simply unavoidable. Isn't the future something you can't run away from? And more to the point, how did these humans know exactly where to find it?

There were so many questions juggling in his head right now that it gave him a headache and made him feel even worse. Humans, always the penchant for trouble…wherever they go trouble follows…

Ha, that's why he liked them. They were like him in many ways. Still he could go to his TARDIS and run away. He could take Clara to the Forth Moon of Salusa where meteorites adorned the sky every night and made it a spectacle worth a million years. But would he truly run away from this possibility…could he…would he…

The answer was simple – no! How can one run away from one's true destination. How can one run away from home – one cannot and neither could the Doctor. He cannot run away from the possibility of going home, to the one and only:

**GALLIFREY!**

* * *

><p><strong>And now:<strong>

The ship's speed increased to a point that allowed it entrance to a vortex. It was not the time vortex though but one the humans called hyperspace. It is one of the fastest ways to travel faster than light. Of course, the Doctor preferred the time vortex as with it he can go literally anywhere.

The display over Clara's head indicated the estimated time arrival to their destination and that was even more fascinating than he would have given the humans credit for. Their heading took them straight to the Kasterborous System and the coordinates were precise in human terms and in Gallifrean as well (ten-zero-eleven-zero-zero by zero-two from galactic zero centre). It was also true many knew that but few would dare test them.

The Doctor contained his surprise of the humans' sheer audacity to go to where his planet used to be. He had to figure out this ship. He found it highly impossible for the humans to have discovered a way to track a TARDIS in real time. Well, the Papal Mainframe could do that but this ship had nothing to do with them and that in itself was a surprise.

He needed to locate the engines so he could make sense of what his eyes registered around him. He turned to the still stunned Clara.

"Clara,"

She did not react at first then slowly looked at him with her beautiful eyes that were quickly filling with tears. "Doctor, we…"

"No time for that now." The Doctor interrupted. He knew where she wanted to focus the conversation on but had no desire to pursue that course. "Focus and locate the ship's engines and a schematic as to how to get there."

She did not obey him as he expected. She was way too emotional sometimes for the Doctor's taste. She looked at him and slowly shook head.

"Doc…"

"Clara," The Doctor interrupted again trying this time to emphasize the importance of what needed be done. "Please, focus and find the way to the ship's engines. It is very important to understand why this ship heads straight for a place that used to house my home world." He gave her at least something he hoped, he prayed.

Clara resisted the urge to push him in the direction she wanted and nodded. She sat back on the chair and focused. It was not as easy as saying focus and puff. She had no idea how this machine worked but somehow it found what she sought.

* * *

><p>The schematic appeared and the Doctor used his sonic to try and copy the information though he hardly needed it. Needless to say it did not work. His sonic worked on most technologies but the port in this room resisted. Instead, he focused and memorized it.<p>

The humans were indeed an inventive bunch. The level of difficulty here was mind blowing. There were many corridors that led nowhere of any importance and yet stood marked with the most important areas a ship could have.

"Paranoids," The Doctor mumbled silently.

"Who is paranoid?" Clara obvious heard him. She was close to him at all times. Something that also annoyed the Doctor these days but he had to swallow it anyway.

"Your kind," The Doctor replied and headed out then stopped dead in his tracks. A thought had come to his mind, a practical thought, a very practical one. He needed Clara here and yet he needed her to open the doors between him and the engine's room.

"What?"

"What what?" The Doctor turned to her.

"I mean why did you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Leaving the room,"

"Oh," The Doctor replied. "Well, I need you to stay here."

Clara nodded but it was clear she had figured out the Doctor's dilemma. "And you need me to open the doors as well."

"True but you can do it from here." The Doctor finally realized that if this is a control room she could logically control it from here. Sometimes, his thought process was slow to catch up with the obvious.

"And if my paranoid race thought otherwise,"

And yet she raised a valid point. Perhaps, he subconsciously reached the same conclusion when he darted off to leave and then stopped. Yes, it was obvious she could control the doors' mechanisms from here but if her paranoid race thought of that and left the process be done manually, which is rather inconvenient and illogical that presented a problem, the very reason of his present dilemma.

And yet there was only one way to know for sure. "We shall test that. Open the first door located at the south corridor west of here."

Clara reluctantly returned to the chair and focused. "It's done." She said and heard him dash off.

* * *

><p>The Doctor smiled as the door stood open and he ventured through. Now if he remembered correctly, he needed to go left, right, down a stair then turn right and take the middle corridor. He communicated to Clara which door to open next. And like a charm, every door opened.<p>

He finally reached the door separating him from the engines room. He was almost ecstatic he would finally have some clarity as to how the humans were able to do things even the Papal Mainframe could not.

Speaking of which, he stopped. He looked around. Something in here made no sense to him from the beginning. The Papal Mainframe represented the 51st and 52nd century and yet the humans of the 24th century achieved more than them. This was also puzzling given the state of the human race of that time.

The Doctor did not see anything that could help him solve this mystery. This is why he needed to see the engines' room. It was obvious to him that the engines' room is not a repository of knowledge but it could give him a hint, an idea. Every engine room had its specifics and it represented the time the people lived in. These endless and pointless corridors he walked around dulled his senses.

"Clara, just one more door to open," He said through the com link. Clara obviously had obliged as the door slid open and the Doctor ventured in.

* * *

><p>The Doctor expected to see his questions answered and he stood extremely disappointed. He had walked through another set of doors and then ended up in a white circular room much like the chair room except here there was no chair. There was actually a great deal of nothingness. There was literally nothing in the room.<p>

"Now what?" The Doctor said puzzled beyond belief. He had never found himself in such a preposterous situation where his instincts and talents yielded nothing in return. The sad problem was that this was the engines' room according to the schematics he memorized.

"Doctor, did you find the engine room?" Clara asked over the com link.

"Can't you see?"

"Wait a minute."

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed hoping the schematics were wrong.

"Well, you are in the engines' room. How is the view?"

The Doctor frowned. Clara could see him in the engines' room but all he could see is nothing. This definitely made no sense. He was in the engines' room but he could not see it. And then it hit him.

Clara could open the doors because the humans calibrated them only for humans. Could the same apply in here? He needed a human to enter first and then he could see what he couldn't see.

"Definitely paranoid these humans are." The Doctor muttered. Or was it something else? Was it that simple? He wondered whether the Daleks would have had the same problem, or the Cybermen, or the Sontaran. "Clara, would you please come down here?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"I don't know the way."

"I will guide you!"

* * *

><p>Clara reached the place without any problems. She entered in and saw the Doctor pacing around the same white room she just left. The only difference was that there was no chair and virtually nothing else, which puzzled her as the system definitely indicated they were in the engines' room.<p>

"What do you see?" The Doctor asked his hopes slightly up.

"Nothing," Clara replied. "It is just like the other room but without the chair."

He knew it. It could not be that simple. What did these humans do? His thoughts stood interrupted when Clara came in completely and the door shut behind her.

A ray of light appeared from somewhere and scanned both and then before they could react or do anything to escape another ray flashed hitting them in the chest. The Doctor screamed of the touch as it was hyper painful and he lost consciousness almost at once. But he stood awake long enough to see Clara dissolve and in her place nothing but ash…

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" He screamed before darkness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheave****n**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM and those of Doctor Who to BBC Wales.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Achilles Stratagem<strong>

**AU: The Doctor and Clara end on a derelict ship named USS Achilles at the end of the 24th century. They begin investigating the reason for its current predicament and find some interesting answers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**6**

**Previously:**

Clara reached the place without any problems. She entered in and saw the Doctor pacing around the same white room she just left. The only difference was that there was no chair and virtually nothing else, which puzzled her as the system definitely indicated they were in the engines' room.

"What do you see?" The Doctor asked his hopes slightly up.

"Nothing," Clara replied. "It is just like the other room but without the chair."

He knew it. It could not be that simple. What did these humans do? His thoughts stood interrupted when Clara came in completely and the door shut behind her.

A ray of light appeared from somewhere and scanned both and then before they could react or do anything to escape another ray flashed hitting them in the chest. The Doctor screamed of the touch as it hyper painful and he lost consciousness almost at once. But he stood awake long enough to see Clara dissolve and in her place nothing but ash…

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" He screamed before darkness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>And now:<strong>

Clara felt excruciating pain in the chest that pushed her to open her eyes. In the first few moments, her vision was blurred but then the blurriness faded away. Everything around her had changed. She stood definitely in the engine's room. Her eyes sought the Doctor but did not see him.

She tried standing up and succeeded after several painful attempts. Now, she could really see her new surroundings. The room was not as gigantic as she first had imagined it. She realized she stood on a glass floor overlooking a large contraption that was the main engine. And it was beautiful design. The contraption had many lights most of which shone in bright electric blue hue. The same hue surrounded the entire area around the engine. Clara figured it must be a byproduct of the power source and she was not wrong. It gave the engine a surreal halo or aura.

Clara took her eyes away from the floor and focused on the room around her. It was not circular as the previous two. There was no grass or circuitry grass around either. It was purely technological. It had many panels and consoles.

She approached one and once again the displays came to life upon her touch. She perused through the menus. There were too many and she couldn't make up her mind which one to choose but she needed answers. She also had to exert care as she did not want to stall the engines and get things worse than they already were.

One item in the menus intrigued her and she chose it. The display showed the current sensor logs and they clearly picked up the TARDIS' signature in the launch bay but at the same time the ship tracked in real time another signature and that one was still moving though on the edge of the ship sensors' grid.

Clara made a step back. How was any of this possible? Back at the circular room she had summoned the ship's log. It was an entry made in the past. It was a record but if what she sees is correct than it was not a log, a past log. It is currently happening. How? The question remained unanswered.

She pondered where to go the bridge or not. If the sensor's date did not lie then the bridge may not be as empty as she originally thought. And she did not want to go alone and speaking of she suddenly remembered she was alone. There was no sign of him. She walked around the engines' room but found no trace of him, not a hint. And she knew for a fact that he could not have left the area as he cannot open any of the doors as they are keyed only to human DNA.

Where is the Doctor? That was most important question now but she had no answer for it. She could only guess at this point.

* * *

><p>He felt the air molecules push his lungs up and down and that pushed him to find the light again. His eyes flew frantically open and fell on the ash just a few feet from him. The ash, his memory struggled and then he remembered.<p>

The sudden realization shot his body up and his was back on his feet. He circled the ash pointing his trusted sonic at it. Looking at the date he received he stopped. The readings puzzled him. The ash did contain trace amount of Clara's DNA. His puzzle was simple. If she was truly disintegrated then why there were traces in the ash, it made no sense.

Satellite…a hushed voice whispered in his ear. Satellite, what satellite…he wondered and then he remembered his trip with Rose Taylor and Captain Jack. Satellite Five, it was where they played these real time games that ended apparently with someone's death or so it appeared.

The beam, the androids used did not disintegrate, no, it merely transported. The Doctor looked at the ash with renewed hope. Could this here do the same? And if so then Clara is still alive – somewhere on this ship.

The ship, the Doctor slapped himself. This ship constructed by a race of paranoid humans in such a way that it confused of all his senses. On this ship he was as blind as a bat. It was a new feeling for him and while he enjoyed the experience h feared for Clara. Well, she was human though. They would not harm of their own. Or would they? And if they did, they would have to face the wrath of a Time Lord.

'Think, think, think, think!' The Doctor repeated and repeated. His eyes scanned the circular room again and again. He still got nothing as there was nothing it. Now as he came to think of it, it was weird.

Why the room's sensors did not react the moment he stepped in? Why did they when Clara came in? What was he missing?

'Think, think, you old useless head,'

What was he missing? Ah, it was obvious. He was stuck in the room as he needed Clara to open the door. 'No, that's not it.' 'The beam,' The Doctor slapped himself again. Of course, the beam, why didn't he spot this earlier?

The beam hit him and hit her. She was now ash or not and he was still here. Why? If Clara was not dead, if she was transported somewhere, then why wasn't he? Could it have to do with the design of this ship's defenses? Yes, of course, the ship's systems reacted to human DNA. So the sensors scanned her and determined she is human and then transported her. The beam then hit him but determined he was not human and thus he was left here.

And most importantly, this circular room was a transporter much like the small one they were in before. But if this was a transporter room, where does it transport you? It was somewhat illogical and yet everything he had seen so far suggested perfect logic. So what was he missing? Of course, he came in to see the engines so the beam must transport you to the engines' room.

The question now was how he would fool the beam to think he is human. Of course with the proper tools he could readjust his Time Lord physiology to that of a human. All he needed is the TARDIS. And speaking of the TARDIS, he took the key and activated it. Now he just has to wait patiently and hear the most unmistakable sound in the universe, jump in and find Clara.

* * *

><p>Clara was still in the engines' room perusing through the menus. She had the desire to learn more about this ship. She wanted to know its name and the names of the people who were its crew. She soon located a promising file and opened it but that was not it. Apparently it was the cook book of the ship's chef. Most of the dishes appeared American. Clara discarded the file and continued browsing.<p>

Her eyes fell on another file. 'Inventory'. It seemed intriguing enough. She accessed it.

'Wow!' She exclaimed. Maybe the Doctor was right. The people here were paranoid. There was enough weaponry on this ship to stage a coup d'état. She found a list of crates with M90s, RPGs, rocket launchers, a variety of handguns, optical rifles, staffs as strange as this last one appeared, also something called Zats, grenades, and wow nuclear warheads or bombs, tomahawks and other missiles, and this stood out – stunners and ZPMs. Whatever that last is but the description did suggest it had the potential power to wipe out an entire solar system.

'Maybe he is right. Humans are paranoid. That's a lot of weapons.' And as she came to think of it, it occurred to her that they landed not a starship but a warship. Actually, she did have this thought when they were in the hangar bay. 'The name, where is the name of the ship?'

The displays here however were not like the one in the circular room. They had no neural connections to her. It was enough to simply think it and puff it appears. She had to look for it and look hard and patiently. And to come to think that in their century, people had thought of search engines and simple searches.

Or maybe she did not look for it? She stopped perusing the files one by one and got to look for a search menu. 'Hurrah,' She exclaimed. She found it. Now – 'Ship's name'. And nothing came up. 'Hum, alright, how would they call it?' She wondered.

"Ship's designation…," And she hoped. "Yes, yes,"

The screen displayed it, the name of the ship, 'WCBS X400.'

"Oh, darn it." Clara exclaimed. "What kind of designation is that? Every ship has a name, a proper name. The TARDIS does although it is more technical than a true name." Clara was disappointed until she found one the last page of the document what she sought.

"Right:

**USS Achilles** captained by USAF Colonel Clara Oswin O'Neill."

Oswin, the name resonates in her mind. 'That's impossible.' She came up with the name when she first met the Doctor; the previous incarnation anyway, on the mission of the Shard…well someone uploaded her into a computer. It was most unsettling but exhilarating experience.

"**USS Achilles** captained by USAF Colonel Clara Oswin O'Neill.

**Length:** 700 – 725 meters

**Width:** 200 meters

**Height/depth**: 180 meters

**Maximum sublight speed:** 240 000km/s

**Engine Unit**:

Maneuvering Thrusters

Sublight drive

Tau'ri hyperdrive

Alternate drive

**Fuel:** Solar radiation

**Power plant: **

ZPM generators

Solar exhaust generators

**Armament:**

16 Energy beams

64 Railguns

32 VLS missile tubes

Mark XIV nuclear warheads

**Crew complement:** 240

**Hangar Bay:** 16 F302 MX – state of the art space fighter, fighter/interceptor atmospheric capabilities, with 4 winged long range air-to-air missiles, 2 nose-mounted Railguns, 4 mark XIV nuclear missiles, grappling cables and inertia dampeners…

This is one hell of a ship." Clara thought and suddenly stepped backwards startled. She had heard a noise. She sought the source and it seemed to come from the door opposite her. Her heart raced.

She hoped it was the Doctor. Perhaps whatever transported her here stranded him on another part of the ship and now he found his way to her.

She left the console and headed to the door, waived her hand at the lock and the door slid open.

"Doctor, I'm so glad to see you and…"

Clara paused as she noticed the muzzle of the gun pointed at her. But this is not what shocked her. It was the owner of the hand that held it. She could barely believe her eyes. The owner of the hand had a similar facial expression.

And even the voice was frighteningly familiar.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheave****n**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM and those of Doctor Who to BBC Wales.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Achilles Stratagem<strong>

**AU: The Doctor and Clara end on a derelict ship named USS Achilles at the end of the 24th century. They begin investigating the reason for its current predicament and find some interesting answers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Previously:**

This is one hell of a ship." Clara thought and suddenly stepped backwards startled. She had heard a noise. She sought the source and it seemed to come from the door opposite her. Her heart raced.

She hoped it was the Doctor. Perhaps whatever transported her here stranded him on another part of the ship and now he found his way to her.

She left the console and headed to the door, waived her hand at the lock and the door slid open.

"Doctor, I'm so glad to see you and…"

Clara paused as she noticed the muzzle of the gun pointed at her. But this is not what shocked her. It was the owner of the hand that held it. She could barely believe her eyes. The owner of the hand had a similar facial expression.

And even the voice was frighteningly familiar.

"Who are you?"

**And now:**

The question startled her and took out temporarily her ability to speak. The person holding the gun was in a military uniform with the insignia and rank of Colonel USAF and some other symbol she was not able to recognize but it was an A with an o atop of it and placed on the shoulders just beneath the rank markings.

"Who are you?" The Colonel repeated.

Clara backed a step. It was then she noticed the others behind the colonel. They all pointed some strange looking weapons at her. They had a distinct Z shape and did not look to fire bullets.

"I'm Clara Oswin Oswald." Clara replied under the colonel's stern look urging her to tell her name.

The Colonel's face depicted surprise but also acknowledgment. She lowered her gun and turned to the officers behind her.

"Put her in the cell."

"Ah, what does this mean?" Clara asked and backed a few more steps.

Two officers stepped forward and grabbed her. Clara protested and resisted but their grip was firm.

"Who are you?" Clara asked as she passed by the colonel. "Let go of me."

It was to no avail though. She did not receive any answer as they dragged her out of the engines' room.

The Colonel watched her as she struggled and a smile came to her face. Yes, she was an Oswin. The Colonel however had now more pressing matters to attend to. The other one remained trapped but she needed answers. Direct contact with him was not an option at this juncture. The illusion was that no one was onboard and she wanted to maintain it. There was no need to show their hands yet besides he would figure it out sooner or later.

* * *

><p>Clara was put in a cell though seemingly there were no bars. She reached the edge of her confinement and reached out. She regretted it almost immediately. An electric shock coerced through her and she stumbled losing her balance hitting the floor. It was not too intense but sufficient to dissuade her to further probe the edge.<p>

"Great," She mumbled.

Her thoughts dwelled towards the colonel. She still had trouble assimilating what her eyes saw. How was this possible? And then she remembered seeing a photograph of herself in Victorian London. She was never there though her taste in clothing was perfect and she liked it.

It was not the only time though. She remembered the Doctor's words. He told her she died in the future saving him. And as the shock faded she remembered she was the Impossible Girl. She did not remember much from the experience on Trenzalore, future Trenzalore where she saved the Doctor from the Great Intelligence.

It seemed now she has come face to face with her actions there because the colonel before her was none other than herself – USAF Colonel Clara Oswin O'Neill. It was the name she looked at on the display. There was no picture but there was no need for it either as she came face to face with her.

She had so many questions now and she did not know where to begin. How did she come to be an USAF colonel? What was the purpose of this ship? It was a battle ship that much was clear. But why is it going to Gallifrey? Wasn't Gallifrey lost in another universe, a pocket universe? How do they know where to find it?

Her thoughts dwelled towards her companion. If he did not come with her when the beam struck then where was he? Was he still in the circular room? And if so why? Why didn't he cross with her?

This last question maybe had its own explanation. Most of the technology here responded only to human DNA and he was not human. Was it possible the beam could discern if he were human or not?

'Yeah,' Clara thought bitterly. 'It probably did.'

* * *

><p>The Doctor paced nervously up and down the circular room. His hopes to hear the most beautiful sound in the universe faded about five minutes ago. His TARDIS had not come to him and he knew it would normally take no more than a minute once he activates the key.<p>

The Tower of London had a similar defense, well the black Archives anyway. Combine alien technology and human ingenuity and you have the perfect defenses. Still it made no sense to him. His TARDIS was able to go almost everywhere and this place, this ship, did not seem to have the same defenses as the Tower so how was this ship keeping his away.

His thoughts then dwelled towards Clara. She claimed they were in the engines' room and yet there was nothing but nothingness here. Nothing – his mind raced with the thought. The green circular room had grass and a chair and something. Here he had nothing but the beam that transported Clara.

This meant that the room had also sensors. The Doctor took out his sonic and pointed at the general direction of the beam. Strangely enough there were no readings. He examined every inch of the wall around it, under and around it and still nothing.

"This is insane." The Doctor exclaimed. His frustration started to rise. It was as though his senses were completely overwhelmed, nonexistent, and blind as bat. The feeling intoxicated the time lord. He craved for new sensations all the time and he got one of the most unpleasant ones.

How can you have something and yet nothing? It was a curious puzzle. He loved puzzles. That's what got him into the TARDIS for the first time. He was young back then just a wee lad – 50 years or so. He went with his father. It was one of the few times he enjoyed the time with him.

His mind dwelled on all the times he had found himself in a similar situation and one popped out. It was time he showed Clara the TARDIS' core and then she got lost into another dimension. Another dimension – the time lord exploded with excitement.

"Nah, it cannot be so easy." He thought aloud.

If he were in another dimension then why can't the TARDIS land? His ship exists in all 11 dimensions simultaneously. The humans could not have gotten this smart in such a short period of time and figure out how to keep the TARDIS away from one or all of the eleven dimensions. It was not possible. And to follow this thread of thoughts, could the humans have come up with another dimension – a twelfth where his TARDIS cannot land?

It seemed a possibility, a crazy possibility but a possibility nevertheless. Was this why his senses were on the fritz? And if so, that beam was the bridge. And this meant that the barriers between the dimensions were very thin. And if there were thin then he can get through too and when he does he would be very put off with the ship's crew.

Wait – did the ship have a crew? It was something that bugged him every since they came onboard. The ship seemed abandoned but something was always off about it. When the ship's engines started – his first thought was – the crew is here. Ships don't suddenly decide to visit a long lost planet. No, someone was in control and he intended to find out who and why. But it was also possible that someone controlled the ship from a distance. So besides him and Clara, there was no one else onboard.

"This is good." The Doctor said and resumed his interrupted pacing.

With no one onboard they can commandeer the ship and figure out its purpose. But what the Doctor wanted to know more was the course. And the course was Gallifrey, the home planet of the Time Lords, lost in a parallel pocket universe.

And still he met the Master. How did he get out or she? The Doctor still had trouble with the master's new appearance. What did he call himself – ah, yes, Missy, it was presumptuous as always. Missy also managed to dull his senses long enough to execute her precious destructive plans and create mayhem wherever she went.

* * *

><p>Another dimension, the Doctor suddenly stopped pacing. A thought, no a plan formed. His sonic is a sound tool and sound can vibrate on all surfaces. This way he could truly determine his boundaries. Was all of this around him a giant illusion designed to make him think he was in another dimension? Or was the answer simpler?<p>

The sound of the sonic resonated into the wall before and the built-in sensors indicated its solidity so it was not an illusion.

"What was that?" The Doctor exclaimed in surprise. For a moment he thought seeing through the wall. He pointed his sonic again but this time nothing. Did he imagine it? Nah, he shook head. He couldn't have. "Can it be that simple?"

The Doctor reconfigured his sonic and tried different resonance frequencies until the wall before him lost solidity. The Doctor slapped himself again.

"Of course," He exclaimed amazed at his brilliance and the humans'. "Oh, beautiful creatures, this is surely amazing. You built a sonic, no it is even more brilliant it is harmonic resonance and once you played the right tune, tone, it destabilizes the magnetic properties of the wall allowing anyone to literally go through the wall. Brilliant, just bloody brilliant,"

The Doctor with poised sonic marched forward until he crossed through the wall and found himself on the other side.

"Now, that's just bloody disappointing," He exclaimed.

He was, well guess, once more into yet another white circular room with no apparent exits but as soon as the wall behind regained solidity he noticed something different. The room was not entirely empty. There was something else inside…someone else…and somewhat familiar…impossibly so….

"Who are you?"

"Hello sweetie!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The characters of Stargate belong to MGM and those of Doctor Who to BBC Wales.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Achilles Stratagem<strong>

**AU: The Doctor and Clara end on a derelict ship named USS Achilles at the end of the 24th century. They begin investigating the reason for its current predicament and find some interesting answers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**8**

**Previously:**

The sound of the sonic resonated into the wall before and the built-in sensors indicated its solidity so it was not an illusion.

"What was that?" The Doctor exclaimed in surprise. For a moment he thought seeing through the wall. He pointed his sonic again but this time nothing. Did he imagine it? Nah, he shook head. He couldn't have. "Can it be that simple?"

The Doctor reconfigured his sonic and tried different resonance frequencies until the wall before him lost solidity. The Doctor slapped himself again.

"Of course," He exclaimed amazed at his brilliance and the humans. "Oh, beautiful creatures, this is surely amazing. You built a sonic, no it is even more brilliant it is harmonic resonance and once you played the right tune, tone, it destabilizes the magnetic properties of the wall allowing anyone to literally go through the wall. Brilliant, just bloody brilliant,"

The Doctor with poised sonic marched forward until he crossed through the wall and found himself on the other side.

"Now, that's just bloody disappointing," He exclaimed.

He was, well guess, once more into yet another white circular room with no apparent exits but as soon as the wall behind regained solidity he noticed something different. The room was not entirely empty. There was something else inside…someone else… and somewhat familiar…impossibly so….

"Who are you?"

"Hello sweetie!"

* * *

><p><strong>And now:<strong>

The Doctor definitely did not expect to find her here. He thought he had said goodbye while in his tomb on Trenzalore. Speaking of he wondered did this version before him know about it or not. As always they kept meeting in opposite directions.

"River, what are you doing here?"

"It is good to see you too." River replied and circled him. "You've grown some grey hair I see."

"Are you going to be of any help or your usual pestilence?"

"Aren't we snappy today?" River smiled ignoring his grumpy mood completely. She knew why though. It was this place. It unnerved him. It blinded him. It played tricks with his senses and he was lost. "Do you know where you are?"

"Of course, I bloody know – a human ship out of the 24th century though…"

"You don't recall anything of the sort." River helped him out. "Well, yes, you could say the humans have gotten smarter."

"What do you know about this place?"

"Not much I'm afraid."

"Then you are of no help to me."

"You've gotten also grumpier than usual." River remarked. "I do know this."

"Which is?"

"The humans built this specifically to combat Time Lords."

"Combat Time Lords?" The Doctor exclaimed stunned. "Why would they want to combat Time Lords? I'm the only one."

"Did you miss the ship's heading by any chance?" River asked.

"No," The Doctor replied and thrust head. "But it is impossible."

"Oh," River said. "Why is that?"

"Like you don't know." The Doctor snapped. "Gallifrey is lost in a parallel pocket universe."

"Oh," River exclaimed finally understanding. He didn't know, not yet anyway or… Oh, the other possibility was even scarier. In his timeline none of this has happened. "You are not alone here, are you?"

"No, I was with Clara before some beam zapped her and spirited her away somewhere."

Of course, River thought. He traveled with the impossible girl. Oh, this was marvelous and scary given that he had not yet met his host. Oh, this had the makings of an interesting adventure.

Sadly River could not get him out of here. Only his host could do that and she doubted she would be inclined to do so but she had to try. The Doctor, this Doctor, could be their salvation.

"Are you going to help or not?" The Doctor asked.

"I will try." River replied cautiously. "But I do not guarantee it. It suffices to say that this universe is not yours."

"WHAT?"

"Look, I do not know how you got here in this universe I mean but things are not as you remember them. Many things have changed."

The Doctor was to reply with some snappy witty comment but did not. What did she mean he was not in his universe? How did that happen?

* * *

><p>Clara did not enjoy her stay in the small room they designated as brig. She had not contact with anyone nor did she get anything to eat or drink. It was like they wanted her to die slowly and painfully.<p>

Her thoughts dwelled at the Colonel, the commander of this ship. It was definitely her and yet not her. She wondered how to approach the subject of the Doctor.

"Ms Oswald," A voice interrupted her thoughts.

She sought the source and soon saw a silhouette in the shadows. The figure was tall and stalwart but she could not discern anything else.

"Who are you? Why are you keeping me here? When would I…"

The figure let a small laugh and held his hands defensively in front of him. "Please, Ms Oswald, it is whole bunch of questions. We could take it slow, one question at the time."

He moved out the shadow and Clara could see him clearly now. He wore the same uniform as her counterpart and had no weapons on him. He was young though his eyes said otherwise. My god his yes, Clara thought. They seemed as old as those of the Doctor if not older. Was he a Time Lord?

"I am Lieutenant General Ian Stealth of the United Space Forces of the Transgalactic Earth Alliance."

"That is quite the mouthful." Clara observed.

"I know." He smiled. "Would you prefer USF of TEA?"

"Um, whatever,"

"I imagine it is quite disconcerting to meet yourself?"

"Meet myself?"

"Yes, Colonel Clara Oswin O'Neill." He replied observing her carefully.

"She is not me." Clara replied adamantly.

Stealth smiled even more. Of course she was not. So many things had changed since the Doctor's last incursion to the tomb of Trenzalore. But before he could bring the Doctor in she had to know.

"Of course not," He said. "Now to answer your questions,"

He paced up and down while Clara watched him mesmerized. She was so as it reminded her of the Doctor's pace.

"You are aboard the USS Achilles, the most advanced human spaceship in existence." He began. "The ship is not so much meant for combat as it is for a trap. The ship carries the Stratagem."

"The…what?"

"The Stratagem," He repeated. "It is a perfect trap for Time Lords. It basically lures them in and keeps them in until they go crazy and then die. There is no way out of it for them. They cannot call their TARDISes to them either. They remain trapped…"

"But why?" Clara did not understand. "There is only one Time Lord unless you count the Master but…"

"You mean Missy?" He interrupted.

"Yes,"

He laughed again. "The Master was the first test subject and we did not have to wait long before he took his own life."

"That's horrible." Clara exclaimed. She did not like the master but even he, she did not deserve to die this way. She did not want to mention this man's demeanor when he spoke of the master. It was cold and callous.

"Speak not of things you know nothing about, Ms Oswald." His demeanor did change and she sensed some sadness in it. "The Master had his chance and he blew it. He got what he deserved." Stealth did feel for him though. He thought he could do better but he was wrong. The Master had not changed at all. He was still the same arrogant bastard he was before.

Clara noticed her host did not want to board this subject and though he seemed cold and callous about it there was also something else, something unexpected.

* * *

><p>"The Doctor is not the only Time Lord, Ms Oswald." He continued after awhile. "You have seen the ship's course. Yes, it heads towards the Time Lords' homeworld – Gallifrey in one last attempt to fix the mess the Doctor and eight human teams created long ago."<p>

"The Doctor?" She exclaimed. "So you know him?"

"Yes, I do." Stealth replied. "I know him probably better that he knows himself."

"I do not understand."

"You wouldn't." Stealth replied. "You wondered I'm sure who exactly am I, didn't you? Yes, you did."

"I still do not follow." Clara stood confused.

"Ms Oswald, you and I have met in the past though you do not remember it." He said stunning her further. "I'm Ian Stealth, Patronus Gallifrey."

"I'm afraid…"

"It means the Guardian, the Guardian of Gallifrey."

"You are a Time Lord." Clara exclaimed finally getting it. She was right. He was a Time Lord, is a Time Lord. "Do the others know?"

"No, they do not." Stealth replied.

"Because, you are a human now and they cannot see the difference,"

"No," Stealth replied. "I have other ways to mask who I am."

Clara had an epiphany. "You helped them built this place?"

"I wish I could take the credit for that but I did not. They came by this on their own. Your race, Ms Oswald, is full of surprises."

"Then why are you here?"

"To help them fix the mess created some three centuries ago,"

"The mess the Doctor created?"

"With help of some humans, yes,"

"Humans?"

"Yes," Stealth nodded. "It is no one's fault though. Neither they nor the Doctor could have foreseen this outcome but it is still a mess."

"So you will need the Doctor's help too?"

"Yes, I would." Stealth said. "You see, Ms Oswald, it all began at the tomb on Trenzalore."

"Trenzalore?" Clara exclaimed stunned. "But…"

Stealth raised a hand to silence her. "It is complicated, Ms Oswald. You had your part too, I'm afraid."

"So that was the chance you offered the Master?" Clara finally understood Stealth's frustration with Missy.

"I am glad you are the one traveling with him. He has always been such a loner. If not for his companions, the universe would have been a bigger mess or not at all." Stealth said remembering the many times these little people have swayed the Doctor's temper and helped him be better.

"How can I help with this?"

"Do you remember Rule One when it comes to the Doctor?"

Clara stood pensive. She did not understand what he meant though so she shook head.

"Rule one, Ms Oswald, the Doctor always lies." Stealth said. "And that's what you will do from this point on. I will tell you everything you need to know and mostly how to fix this. You will navigate the Doctor in the right direction. How – that's your problem. Under no circumstance, even if he is dying, can you tell him anything of what I will. And believe me; he will try to make you talk. He is very good at it. He will play with your emotions and twist them in every direction until he gets what he wants. You cannot fold."

"I do not know if I can."

"You must."

"Why are we going to Gallifrey, really?"

"You are smart."

"Answer me!"

"Gallifrey has many technologies some of which you will have to steal."

"Me?"

"Yes,"

"And why would you need the Doctor then?"

"I'm sure given time you will figure it out but we don't have it in such abundance." Stealth said. "I had been looking for someone the High Council of Gallifrey will take seriously or at least will see as a threat. The Master could have been perfect for it but he was too damn stubborn and scared. In simple terms, Ms Oswald, I need a distraction to carry out a very dangerous plan. The plan you will help me execute."

"And if I said no?"

"You could but then you would be condemning your race to the mercy of the Time Lords. They did not return as the gallant knights of the universe. No, they started messing with everything they could touch.

The universe suffers, Ms Oswald, of the constant changes to the timelines of every race. The Time Lords returned vindictive and utterly hostile towards any race that has given them grief in the past.

The human race however found a way to shield itself from the universal changes and began a war with the Time Lords. Its greatest achievement remains the Stratagem. But everything begins at the tomb on Trenzalore where eight human exploration teams saw the opening of the Doctor's tomb that holds the greatest secrets of the universe…"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued… <strong>

**And don't forget to review. It only takes a couple of minutes. Thank you!**

**Lordheaven**


End file.
